


Bitches.... Help!

by spacepuppydog



Category: DnD - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood and Injury, Gen, Half-Elves, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacepuppydog/pseuds/spacepuppydog
Summary: This is for no one but myself and my dm. Hello dm!
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dawnstars fucked!

His name.. it was Dawnstar McClain when translated. It was a rough translation but close enough. He didnt really feel connected to his name as much here, he was mostly just referred to as 'Kid' or 'Boy' when he wasn't being yelled at or ignored. He liked it better when he was ignored; Less attention from the adults. He mostly just kept his head down and learned to not speak unless it was to say sorry or ask permission for something. He didn't push his luck when asking for things, most he asked for was for water when it was hot and a blanket when it was cold. It was almost always cold down here in the chambers though. 

He could hear the rhythmic footsteps of others like him being dragged along and taken away to never be seen again. He covered his ears with his hands until a loud knock broke him from repeating an old nursery rhyme in his head. "out on the floor, new mess to clean. Get it done fast and you can eat." great! perfect.. it's been almost an entire day since last time already so he was getting hungry. Food was hard to grow out here and not many other towns import things here. 

He was fast to get up and get going Clipping his poncho like cover over his shoulders, he headed to a small room to grab cleaning supplies and headed off. He was overwhelmed with the smell of copper, iron and decay when he reached the stage. It was almost too much everytime he was in here. Cornelius stood at the center waiting for him with another magic user. "Alright kid get to work. you know what to do already.. do I have to babysit you?" 'Kid' shook his head. "nosir.."   
"good then I'm out, have fun!"  
He would not but.. thanks. If he counted right today should be his birthday. Hes 13 today.. it's been 4 years since he came here. Or was sold here really. His family was nothing special. A mom and a dad.. until his dad started getting weird then died in an accident and his mom went all crazy with alcohol and sold him. It was normal. Now he doesnt really have a family- well kinda. This place was kinda like his family now even if he had to clean up blood. It would be ok.. and if it wouldn't then he would at least have contributed to something right?

It would be weeks later when he made his fatal error...


	2. Yikes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmm hehehehe

He ran, ran and ran kept running until his legs and lungs burned. He had been grabbed and slammed into the floor before he started running. He messed up- he messed up bad! He doesn't remember getting out of the catacomb and labyrinth that was his home for the last few years. He just remembers the pain in his cheek, eye, and the tear In his lip. He had killed someone he wasn't supposed to and he got punished for it. Cornelius had punished him. He had used magic to rip his face and try to kill Dawnstar. His throat burned from the dust and bruise that was setting onto his skin. He needed to slow down before he passes out. Hes far away now, hes safe, no more blood no more hurt. 

As soon as he thought about slowing down his running he tripped and got a face full of dust and sand. At the moment his body stopped is the moment his brain started to catch up with his physical state. His face hurt bad- it hurt so so bad and started to bleed again from the fall. He wanted to lay there for hours in the dirt and.. mud? this is a desert there shouldn't be mud- water! 

Dawnstar had to haul himself up to look around properly. This was an oasis! It was small but that was good! It meant not many would know about it. Standing on shaking legs, he dragged himself over to the bank of the big puddle. Everything felt.. so alive here. Untouched. He didn't want to disturb it but without cleaning his face off he would get an infection. That would likely hurt more than what is already there. He was careful when dipping his hand in the water. It was cool against his sun bitten skin. He didn't feel like he deserved the cool water he had been given. He felt.. like this was cheating somehow, like any minute one for the mages are going to pop out and yell at him for disrupting the peace. He didn't have a choice. 

It took him till the sun was almost ready to set across the sky to clean up. He had tried opening his eye but it stung in the bright light. He can try again tonight. Now that he wasn't in immediate danger of passing out or having a heat stroke or dehydrating he realized just how sore he was. His entire body hurt all over from over exertion. He still couldn't fall asleep no matter how long he closed his eyes and shut his mind off. fuck.. after a few hours of trying and failing he finally laid on his back and looked up into to colorful sky. Opening his injured eye was easier once the sun set. It was still blurry and stung but he couldnt stand having it closed anymore. 

There was one thing about the desert he loved. The night sky. It was always so pretty. He loved this place with his whole heart at night but that didn't stop his head from wishing he could die anywhere else. Sure the thought of dying somewhere you loved was nice but... he didn't feel safe. He would rather die somewhere he loved AND felt safe. He didn't want to die alone and scared in a place he loved. 

He didn't notice the plants starting to grow under him as he looked across the sky. He remembered his mom singing him to sleep to a song that didn't quite fit the desert setting. It was about the spring and a storm. He doesn't remember all of it but he does remember her and his father singing it together. His father's voice was so broken and scratchy near the end of his life as his mother tried to keep them above the metaphorical water. "Create until nothing is left, to create and the universe hurts with an overworked sigh then, pretend to pretend to re-crown the creation and sing the same thing til the clouds start to cry and then.. over and over and over again and then over and over again..." Dawnstar was fully crying by the time he remembered his mother singing it in the low light of the lamp. 

The boy fell asleep just before the sun rose above the sand the next day; he didn't wake up until the next night- ignoring the new flora that had seemingly grown over night under his still sore body.


End file.
